boku_no_hero_academia_new_generationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Usagi Hanamochinari
Appearance Usagi is a tall, slightly toned individual with traits of an anthropomorphic rabbit, including cream-white fur; large, slightly blade-shaped ears; a small, up-curled tail; and feet that combine the shape of a rabbit’s and the size of a human’s. He wears the standard UA uniforms for both the classroom and P.E. activities in the field. His Hero costume consists of a red vest with cream-colored fur lining the top of the collar, a black zip-up under-jacket, red and silver finger-less gloves, black jeans, oversized red shoes, and a black leather belt. Additionally, he sports a pair of dark grey goggles to keep the wind from impeding his vision. For street-wear, Usagi prefers a slate grey button-down (with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows) above a white undershirt, alongside khakis for warmer weather and light gray/blue jeans for colder weather. For his feet, he wears normal white and red tennis shoes and white socks. Personality When he first arrives at UA, Usagi is very aloof and quiet, preferring to keep to himself instead of mingling with others. He handles himself poorly when thrust into the attention of others, unsure of how he should respond, which ends up making him stammer and become flustered with embarrassment. After the Entrance Exam, he is still quite distant, but due to the life-or-death circumstances he and the other students faced, he begins opening up to them more, even going so far as to reveal his true gentlemanly, respectful nature to closer classmates such as Raven Nanikaze. As time went along, he gradually opened up more and more, being a reserved, yet stable voice of reason for his classmates if a problem arose. However, once the villain attack that injured Raven occurred, Usagi quickly retreated into himself once more, believing that he was part of the blame for not saving Nanikaze when he had the chance. He remained melancholic and extremely distant from others for a considerable amount of time up until a secluded 1-on-1 spar with Nanikaze that convinced Usagi to try to move on. In the days leading up to the Final Exams for the semester, he’s begun to come out of his shell once more, becoming increasingly confident in himself and opening up more conversations with others. After being elected as the Student President, however, he’s done a near-180 degree turn, becoming much more assertive and commandeering in a short amount of time; a notable example of this is during the unexpected hostage exercise led by Mr. Agurashi, where he had no problem making sure that his classmates followed the plan to retrieve Arthur Lian. Relationships Performance Statistics Trivia * Contrary to his stereotype, Usagi almost never eats carrots (unless they're paired with ranch dressing). * His name literally translates to “Insufferable Rabbit”, alluding to his family’s knack for being annoyingly optimistic as well as his quirk. * His favorite food is avocado sushi. * In his first year of middle school, Usagi was beginning to make a name for himself in his school’s varsity cross country team (for obvious reasons), but quit a month and a half into the school year after the complications with his harassers. * Usagi is the third oldest of 7 siblings. Their ages (including Usagi’s) are, from oldest to youngest: 20, 17, 14, 12, 10, 9, and 7.